1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method of controlling an audio output of a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly to a system and a method of controlling an audio output of a mobile communication terminal, wherein when a broadcasting channel is changed, an audio signal of the mobile communication terminal is not outputted for a preset time or in an ineffective channel from which a broadcasting does not come through.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, additional functions of a mobile communication terminal are continuously developed as a mobile communication technology is developed. As a result, it is allowed to provide a television function to the mobile communication terminal by adopting multi-media functions in the mobile communication terminal.
In a multi-media mobile communication terminal having a television function, as a method of seeking an effective channel from which a broadcasting comes through, it can be used to a hand-operated method which is applied through keypad operation of the mobile communication terminal by a user or a method which adapts an automatic channel seeking function provided by a demodulator loaded in the mobile communication terminal.
In the automatic channel seeking function, a register value provided by the demodulator is read, and thus it is discriminated whether a currently set channel is an effective channel from which a broadcasting actually comes through, based on whether a carrier exists in a signal currently received through an antenna of the mobile communication terminal.
However, the mobile communication terminal having a television function as described above is structured to output image and audio when its broadcasting channel is changed, regardless of whether the changed channel is an effective channel from which a broadcasting actually comes through or an ineffective channel from which the broadcasting does not come through.
Accordingly, if the changed channel is the ineffective channel, a noise is outputted as it is even though the broadcasting does not actually come through, so that a power is more consumed than it needed to be and a user feels a repellent sense due to the noise.